La de la mala suerte
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Song-fic basado en la canción "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse y Joy. Ginny ve algo que deseó jamás haber visto./ La imagen no me pertenece.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**La de la Mala Suerte**

-Olvidé algo, – dijo Ginny a sus hermanos – luego los alcanzó.

-Ten cuidado Gin – dijo Fred.

-Sí, que la cara de sapo o la Brigada Idiotadora no te atrapen – agregó George juguetón.

-No se preocupen – les sonrió como despedida y se marchó hacia la sala que viene y va.

Iba caminando, el tap-tap de sus zapatos contra el suelo era casi imperceptible, y a cada paso que daba sentía que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar, uno de esos presentimientos que muy a menudo tenía y que –normalmente- siempre acertaban.

Estaba enfrente de la pared, caminó de un lado a otro pensando en lo que necesitaba para entrar a la sala de entrenamientos del ED. Cuando apareció la puerta frente a ella miró a ambos lados y cuando hubo verificado que no había nadie que pudiera verla abrió la puerta lentamente, cuando asomó la cabeza hacia el interior vio algo que la hizo quedarse ahí como petrificada.

No tenía voluntad para moverse solo podía estar torturándose ahí mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos: Harry y Cho Chang besándose. No articuló ningún sonido, simplemente cuando fue un poco dueña de sí misma se retiró lentamente sin poder despegar la vista de ellos dos. No sentía nada, estaba demasiado afectada como para hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y reanudó su deambular por los pasillos sin saber qué haría ahora. Se dirigió a la sala común, sus hermanos al verla se sintieron aliviados de que llegara a salvo, pero Fred notó algo extraño en su hermana, parecía como si hubiese visto al lunático sin nariz justo en frente de sus narices, lo que él no sabía era que para ella lo que había pasado era peor que la muerte. Quiso ir a hablar con ella pero no pudo porque su hermana había subido directa y rápidamente hacia su dormitorio. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la entrada de la sala común, esperando a que algo le diera una respuesta ¿Qué había pasado en la sala de menesteres?

* * *

Ginny apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba en automático, siguiendo una rutina porque ahora no era capaz de sentir nada, el lugar donde había estado su corazón estaba vacío… por ahora. Sabía (en alguna parte de su inconsciente) que el dolor llegaría eventualmente solo que en esos momentos no había espacio para él. No había nada. Se quitó el uniforme, se puso su pijama, cerró las cortinas y se acostó en la cama, mas no durmió. Podía oír a sus compañeras hablar y cotillear acerca de lo genial que era el ED, de los chicos que les gustaban y de lo extraña que estaba; no las culpaba después de todo normalmente se habría unido a ellas y hablarían hasta tarde pero en ese momento… bueno no tenía ánimos para nada, ni siquiera cotillear.

Fue una larga noche, aquella escena se le había grabado a fuego en su memoria: Chang y Harry besándose, no un simple rozón de labios, no ¡tenía que ser un beso de verdad! Parecía que se querían succionar, que querían competir para ver quién de los dos metía más hondo la lengua en la boca del otro. Un beso en toda regla. Se tocó los labios inconscientemente y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla seguida de un torrente de ellas, sin embargo ni un sollozo salió de su boca, su respiración era irregular pero de ahí no pasaba.

No podía sentir ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte? Se removió en su cama y se levantó, se dirigió a la sala común y encendió la chimenea, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar. Ahora era el momento en el que los sentimientos se hacían presentes. Era un remolino y no alcanzaba a identificar ninguno, solo sabía que de pronto el corazón le estaba doliendo de una manera increíble.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera enamorada de la misma persona desde que tenía once años? Había pensado que era solo un amor platónico, algo pasajero y que tenía el complejo de "mi caballero de brillante armadura" al verse rescatada por él de la Cámara de los Secretos y de Ryddle, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así: realmente le gustaba Harry Potter ¿¡Merlín por qué él!? ¿No podía ser otra persona? Sin ser presuntuosa o arrogante ella sabía que era hermosa, divertida y buena compañía, le sobraban los pretendientes ¡Incluso había chicos mayores que ella que estaban interesados! Y ella venía a fijarse en el único que jamás le haría caso porque ella era "la hermanita" de su mejor amigo y las hermanas (todo el mundo lo sabe) están PROHIBIDAS. Pero ¿qué acaso lo prohibido no era más atractivo? Al parecer para Harry no ¿por qué? ¿Si él siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas y por qué no podía fijarse en ella aunque fuera una sola vez? Tal vez ya había tenido suficiente de cosas prohibidos y ahora quería respetar las normas por una vez ¡Y justo con ELLA se le ocurría hacerlo! Si lo que más quería era que mandara todo al diablo y simplemente viniera y le plantara un beso como el que le había dado a la ravenclaw.

Pero eso no podía ser tal vez podría en sus sueños, es más ni siquiera estaba segura de que en sus sueños eso fuera a pasar.

El cúmulo de sentimientos no había disminuido, al contrario parecía que se había incrementado lo único que había cambiado era que antes las emociones eran únicamente desagradables y le dejaban un mal sabor de boca; ahora había algo bueno en todo eso, sentía algo dulce detrás de todo eso, aunque se mezclaba con todo lo demás, dándole una sensación agridulce.

Sonrió amargamente, se había dado cuenta de algo: estaba irremediablemente enamorada del niño-que-vivió. Pero lo que no sabía era el por qué ¿Qué tenía Harry que los otros no? Era guapo sí, como tantos otros ¡Incluso consideraba al hurón albino de Draco Malfoy atractivo!

Pero se dio cuenta que no era el físico lo que lo hacía irresistible a sus ojos sino su forma de ser: era esa timidez y hasta torpeza al dirigirse con los demás, esa modestia, esa valentía que tanto que lo caracterizaba y también estaba el hecho de que la había salvado ¿para qué se molestaba en negarlo? También eso era un factor importante para estar así de enamorada.

Lo peor de todo es que ella sabía que esos sentimientos nunca se iban a ir, la acompañarían hasta el fin de sus días, nunca podría olvidar el pelo indomable, la sonrisa sincera, los ojos verdes que destilaban tristeza en cada momento de Harry James Potter, nunca lo haría y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, no, no quería olvidarse de él ¿por qué? No tenía ni idea pero era algo seguro, creía que si lograba hacerlo (lo cual dudaba absolutamente) perdería algo muy importante, una parte de ella se iría junto con el recuerdo de Harry y ella no quería estar incompleta, rota, quería seguir siendo ella y si eso implicaba que tendría que vivir con el corazón partido y junto con Harry y su futura esposa Chang lo haría. Tal vez fuera una masoquista o simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de ser una cursi romántica.

Se levantó de la cama, se secó las lágrimas y se prometió que no volvería a llorar por Harry, lo seguiría amando pero se esforzaría en dejar de hacerlo, de verdad que lo haría. Nadie se daría cuenta de que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él.

Sonrió un poco frente al espejo del baño, vio sus ojos y observó maravillada cómo un poco de su brillo volvía. Ella podía hacerlo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Es mi primer Harry/Ginny, es un poco triste pero ¿qué esperaban sabiendo de la canción en la que está basado este one-shot? Comenten si les gusto, si no también, díganme qué les pareció, sugerencias.

Besos :D


End file.
